


I Thought It Was You

by Garbage Chute (LivingInFiction)



Series: 30 Minutes Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Chris makes a fool of himself, Climbing Class, Everyone Is Still Alive, It's almost christmas !, M/M, Pre-Game(s), These dorks, They're too precious for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInFiction/pseuds/Garbage%20Chute
Summary: Tumblr Prompt : Hugged the wrong person from behind.





	I Thought It Was You

It was Josh’s idea to go to the mall this afternoon. Everybody was pretty excited since it was Christmas season, the decorations were covering almost entirely the place, red, green and golden tinsels hanging wherever it could hang with gigantic baubles, almost the size of their heads, while ‘Jingle Bell Rocks’ was playing in the distance.

Emily and Jessica had dragged along Mike and Matt to try on some clothes in various shops of foreign names, the two boys giving the rest of the group desperate looks as they were following their girlfriends. Sam, Josh, Hannah, Beth, Ashley and Chris couldn’t help but laugh as they saw the dread on their faces and the silent “Kill me” that Mike had mouthed without Jessica noticing it.

As they were walking around, Sam decided to take Hannah to the library to show her a book that was supposedly talking about some monsters or legendary creatures that were living in the woods, attacking people in the middle of winter to feed of their flesh. A pure horror story that Chris wasn’t really looking forward to know more about !

Ashley then proposed to go to their favourite coffee shop, which everybody agreed on, as she saw how Beth, Josh and Chris were in desperate need of ‘fuel’. They headed straight to Starbucks, and quickly made their order, not wanting to stay in the crowded place for too long.

“I’m coming back, guys, I just need to make a call real quick,” Josh explained, taking his phone into his hands as he excited the coffee shop.

“You’d better, or you won’t have any coffee left !” Chris exclaimed, a joking smile on his face.

When Josh was out of sight, Chris started talking with the girls, telling them how excited he was to spend the winter holidays with them all at Blackwood Pines. It promised to be a lot of fun as they would be all together at the same place, without parental supervision. Absolute freedom !

A few minutes later they received their orders, but still no signs of Josh. Chris took his own cup along with Josh’s one in his hands and headed outside the shop, the girls following him closely. They all looked around but still, the couldn’t see him anywhere.

“He must be outside, I’ll go find him. You guys wait here, we’ll be back soon, okay ?”

The girl agreed and sat on a nearby bench, while Chris headed towards the exit doors close to the shop. After a few seconds of difficulty to open the door with both of his hands taken, he finally managed to get outside. His gaze went across the parking and the nearby benches, when he finally spotted Josh’s signature jacket and beanie. He was a few steps away from another entrance, his back facing Chris.

Very slowly, he put the drinks on the closest bench, and ran towards him before hugging him strongly from behind.

“Dude ! What are you doing ? We’re all waiting for you !”

He felt Josh freeze as his arms hugged him close, not understanding why he wasn’t either reacting as usual or answering him. Josh and him have been dating for a few weeks now, and he wasn’t afraid to be demonstrative in public, in fact, Chris was the one who had to restrain him from being too demonstrative in public places !

“Chris ? What are you doing ?” a voice from behind him asked.

Chris looked in the direction of the familiar voice and quickly froze as he saw Josh, looking at him with perplexed eyes. Wait— If Josh was behind him, then who was he hugging ?

Chris quickly let go of the stranger and apologized to him, his face red because of the embarrassment. Josh tried his best not to laugh at him as he understood the situation, turning his back to him to hide his snickers. 

“It’s alright, it just took me off guard,” explained the stranger as the blond-haired boy apologized again.

Chris finally joined Josh after feeling like the biggest fool of the planet for what seemed forever, taking the two cups of coffee and giving Josh’s one to him, mumbling how he really thought it was him.

Josh smiled fondly at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before heading back inside, drinking his coffee while holding Chris’s hand in his own.


End file.
